Kaede Kaga
Kaede Kaga is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a thirteenth generation member of Morning Musume along with Reina Yokoyama. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on November 1, 2012 and was introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ along with Maria Makino and 4 other girls. Early Life Kaga Kaede was born on November 30, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 In summer 2012, Kaga auditioned for Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed. Kaga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012 after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was officially announced as a member on November 20, and was then formally introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on December 9 alongside Maria Makino, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako and Kishimoto Yumeno. 2013 In January, Kaga began her Kenshuusei activities by participating as a back dancer in the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva! Bravo!~ Kanzenban|Hello! Project winter concert tour. From February 7 to February 17, Kaga participated in a stage play Nettai Danshi, alongside Yamagishi Riko. On March 7, a fanclub event was held for Kaga and Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurako at Pacific Heaven venue. Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami also participated the event as guests. On March 24, Kaga participated in Miki Fujimoto's 10th anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki. Beginning on April 20, Kaga was to perform in ℃-ute's 2013 spring tour, ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~. She did not participate in the entire tour due to an injury and was replaced by Kaneko Rie. Kaga participated as a back dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Kaga participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Kei Yasuda and Makoto Ogawa, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. From June 5 to June 15, Kaga participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-'' along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako. She played the role of Clematis, one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Masaki Sato). 2015 From October 17 to November 28, Kaga participated as a member of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 In 2016, Kaga participated as a member of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening acts in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. From November 3 to November 20, Kaga performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical ''Nega Poji Poji. On December 12, during the finale of Morning Musume's fall tour, she was announced as a member of the 13th generation alongside Reina Yokoyama. She and Yokoyama had their last performance as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members on the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ December 23 recital. Kaede's member color is revealed as Italian Red, which is an Italian take on the colour Red. 2018 On April 19, Kaga was appointed as a tourism ambassador for Kaga Onsenkyo, a hot springs town in Ishikawa Prefecture which she shares the same kanji of her last name. Last November, the secretary of the Kaga Onsenkyo Tourism Agency saw a Morning Musume concert and afterwards wrote a tweet wondering if he could get Kaga on a future poster for the onsen. Fans started showing support with the hashtag "#加賀楓ポスタープロジェクト" (Kaga Kaede Poster Project) and sold out Kaga Onsenkyo of their red T-shirts when they held a booth at the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 on March 31 and April 1. The "Kaga Yontohaku 2018" campaign would run from the beginning of June 2018 to the end of March 2019 with Kaga appearing on posters and brochures. Appearance Kaede wears a red top with a red skirt and red shoes. however, she has black short hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * Her dream was to join Morning Musume. She didn't think she could at her level, but she wanted to be able to pass the next audition by the time it came around. If she could get into Morning Musume, she wants to be the ace. This wish to join Morning Musume came true for her when she was announced as a 13th generation member on the final day of the MY VISION tour. *Ironically, she and Maria Makino had joined the Kenshuusei at the same time, but was the penultimate member from the generation to debut. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Kate Category:Parents Category:13th Generation Category:Red Member Colour